


Not overly Fond of what Follows

by Marta_Ayanami



Series: Of Gold, Green, White, Red, Sky, Blood, Purple, and Blue (Less than Infinite, more colours) [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Loki POV, Loki is needy and hungry for what he thinks care SHOULD BE, Loki: well if I'm an orc I shall do one better and I'll be a sauron so there, aka Loki is a younger sibling in silly mentally teen phase, and that you were never told, and then he well put it that way, bruh I know the pain ;), but maybe it is best to touch him gently, but well Loki had a year of rough treatment he is well ya see, but while feeling pseudo in charge which makes him 'happy', doing some escapism from that, kidding but Loki is taking things too far and THAT is evil of him, pfffffftttt I'm half kidding, pseudo escapism almost on a leash, put it that way imagine you are 19 years old wake up to see your hand look like an orc's - not nice, so to speak, that smarts, though Loki went TOO far at first, to almost quote Loki ;), well Loki was mentally in youth rebellion stage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 09:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16699471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta_Ayanami/pseuds/Marta_Ayanami
Summary: "Where's the Tesseract?"Ah, yes, there it was. There it was. A perfect stranger could show more care. The Titan and his cronies were right about him, and so was Loki.Loki laughs, because he's in no mood for daily punishment today.





	Not overly Fond of what Follows

"Where's the Tesseract?"

Ah, yes, there it was. There it was. There it was...! A perfect stranger could show more care. The Titan and his cronies were right about him, and so was Loki.

 

Thor had never once for the whole year mourned for Loki.

Never missed him.

His elder Brother had never loved Loki.

Not at all.

Truly.

Loki laughed, he didn't dare cry, even away from the Black Order, by himself, because he was in no mood for daily punishment today.

(On planet Titan, crying is punishable by pain upon pain. Unless your name is Gamora. As decreed by the great and incredible and glorious Almighty  _Thanos_ himself.)

"Do I look to be in the gaming mood?"

Loki looked at Thor, Thor, his brother, towering above, as always, as it was ever going to be. It didn't change. Unlike Loki, not a single iota of Thor had changed.

Not his voice, or his anger while in rush of adrenaline, in heat of battle. Not a single hair on his head. Nor his eyes, or annoying biceps. Nor his damned Mjolnir.

Loki laughed, just the same as a moment ago, again. How to put it, he wondered... that his brother didn't change, it was- it made him feel-- amazing? No. Only  _Thanos_ was supposed to be amazing, unfortunately, so that word tasted of ash now. Incredible? Ditto.

_All the words I have, that I had, I can barely even think about him. Because do I really want to think about him with words made disgusting by Ebony Maw? Words freed by him? Not really..._

To find a word that hasn't been so freed.

Seeing Thor again made him feel---- icky? Disgusting? Crude? Wonderful? Glorious? Pathetic? Weak? No, not quite right... he had to search for words not in Maw's dictionary, uhhh, what a pain... but he'd find words, with time, because once, Loki had all the words, and he was here to refind the words, too... words, words, words... everything was rotten in the State, hahhhh! Ghosts of words...

************

"Look around you?! You think this madness will end with your rule?!"

The younger brother felt fucking tears in his eyes. No, no, no, he had to force them back, he misliked the activities of Maw's design, and the Other's, or of the Titan's design most of all - he felt the memory of pain in his forehead, and his neck, and his heart, and his spine, at the very thought.

And then, through the memory of pain, he heard Thor proposing to join forces.

To join forces!!!

And suddenly, he loved the thought: joining forces, that should,  well, be not half bad. Not half bad and all.

Unfortunately...

 _Unfortunately I'm just not feeling sadomasochistic enough today. Too bad. Because, what a nice sentiment, my dear Thor,_ Loki thought and-

_Sentiment. That word---- I haven't heard it for a year -- that IS a real word, it still yet remains a real word to utter, truly!!_

"Sentiment."

And he stabbed Thor.

Because Thor was  _too much._ Too much at once. Loki needed to rest from him for five minutes.

Then and only then, if his beloved brother still offered a hand, Loki would try at being a masochist and take it.

_What do I even have to lose? My life? If I'm with Thor, Thor would just protect it. Easy. Easy for his ever so strong Brother._

 


End file.
